Over the years, there has been an increase in telemarketing with negative affects on consumers and general public who may have felt at a disadvantage receiving unsolicited calls from entities not readily identifiable to them. In response, there have been increased government regulation and compliance requirements such as Telephone Consumer Protection Act (TCPA) and Telemarketing State Registry (TSR).
In particular, TCPA mandates that outbound telemarketing calls must show (for example, on a consumers' caller ID) an unblocked working number that can be called during normal business hours. Outbound telemarketing calls must also provide consumers with an option for Do-Not-Call request. Non-compliance with these regulations has resulted in severe fines.
On the other hand, TSRs (such as, for example Wisconsin State Registry) require that an entity (e.g., a company) making outbound telemarketing calls report every phone number (branch, extension, personal, cellular, or home) used on behalf of the entity to a state resident for purposes of solicitation. In some states, such reports are required to renew a state business license.
Accordingly, processes implemented to address the increased telemarketing regulations must include dial tone testing for verification of compliance for every new installation of a phone line, “dial tone installation,” that can be potentially used for telemarketing.
Conventional processes implemented to ensure compliance with the telemarketing regulations suffer from various drawbacks including, for example, errors associated with manual data intervention for audit purposes, and high costs due to the need to continuously monitor and confirm compliance for every “dial tone installation”.
Accordingly there is a need for dial tone verification systems and methods that will provide accurate and efficient means for documenting activities that help manage risk, monitor status, and enforce compliance for the national directive of the Do-Not-Call Implementation Act, registries that support the FCC Telemarketing Sales Rule (TSR), the FTC Telephone and Consumer Protection Act (TCPA), and the requirements of Sarbanes-Oxley (SOX).